Red String
by Aruthla
Summary: Certaines personnes l'appellent le hasard, certaines personnes l'appellent le destin. Mais le fil rouge liera toujours deux personnes et quand ils se rencontrent, il changera leurs vies. Fem!Harry/AdultReborn (Traduction)
1. Rencontres

_**Note de la traductrice :**_

 **Je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes que vous trouverez et qui vous brûlerons la rétine, mais je suis actuellement sans Bêta-lectrice/lecteur pour cette fic. Si vous êtes intéressé pour sauver des rétines des Horreurs (avec un H majuscule s'il vous plaît !) grammatical que je peux écrire, aller faire un tour sur mon profil pour voir l'annonce.** **Niveau rythme de parution, se sera toutes les deux semaines. Si vous n'avez pas la patience d'attendre, vous pouvez retrouver les liens de la fic et de l'auteur sur mon profil.**

 **Pour le blabla habituel :** _ **RIEN **_**n'est à moi. Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling** ** **, Katekyô Hitman Reborn ! appartient à Amano Akira-sensei**** **et Red String appartient à Lady Hallen. La seule chose qui m'appartient est cette traduction.**

 **Edit : Un grand merci à Tyneth pour la correction !**

* * *

 _Certains l'appellent le hasard, certains l'appellent le destin. Mais pour le meilleur ou le pire, deux personnes sont liées par un fil rouge et il changera toujours leurs vies._

 _-Le fil rouge-_

* * *

Ils se rencontrent pour la première fois dans un café à Venise.

Hyacinth reste tranquille pour une fois et ne cherche pas de nouvelles curiosités qui lui attireraient des ennuis. Elle boit son thé, mange ses cookies et se plonge dans son roman comme un vrai de rat de bibliothèque.

Reborn, dans toute sa gloire non-bébéifiée, entre dans le café et commande son favori. Vérifiant l'absence de poison, il s'aperçoit que tous les sièges sont occupés, sauf celui vacant à la table de Hyacinth.

Normalement, Reborn aurait tout simplement émis son aura de tueur à gages qui aurait vidé la salle plus rapidement qu'un coup de feu, mais il est de bonne humeur.

Il fait donc son chemin vers sa table, demande s'ils peuvent partager. Hyacinth cligne deux ou trois des yeux parce que ses rouflaquettes défient vraiment la logique. Après avoir surmonté l'étonnement, elle acquiesce.

Rien ne se passe. Mais là encore, c'est une première rencontre.

Elle se souvient de ses cheveux ridicules et de sa voix.

Il se souvient de ses yeux brillants et la manière dont elle consommait du thé par baril.

La deuxième fois qu'ils se rencontrent, c'est pour une vente aux enchères d'antiquités à Paris.

Hermione l'avait martyrisé pour qu'elle sorte et qu'elle arrête de se morfondre. Juste pour être contrariante, Hyacinth utilise son or pour faire des folies, s'achète une robe et jette une fléchette sur la carte.

Reborn est là pour récupérer quelques œuvres d'art de l'époque du Vongola Primo.

Il se trouve que la vente aux enchères présente quelques pièces avec l'emblème des Peverell.

Hyacinth n'est pas la seule à enchérir pour l'antique montre à gousset de Marcus Peverell, le fils du fils d'Ignotus Peverell. Reborn aussi, n'est pas seul à enchérir de la peinture de Dame Elena et Daemon Spade.

Tous deux gagnèrent, évidemment. Reborn par la seule force de sa personnalité et Hyacinth grâce à son incommensurable richesse. Aussi, tous deux gagnèrent beaucoup d'ennemis.

Peu de temps après dans le couloir, Hyacinth est coincée par trois sorciers qui n'ont pas reconnu qui elle était. Reborn, traversant la foule qui s'écartait de lui comme la Mer Rouge, attire son attention. C'est comme si le temps avait ralenti pour eux – et il y avait toujours une raison pour laquelle le Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, jurait par les dieux que son professeur privé pouvait lire dans les pensées.

Eh bien... Reborn ne laisserait jamais une femme en détresse.

.

.

« Merci, » soupire-t-elle. « Ça devenait étouffant. »

Reborn hoche de la tête, lui donne un baiser sur les doigts et la fait rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. « Ce n'est rien. N'allez juste pas vous mettre dans un autre pétrin. »

Hyacinth lui jette un regard penaud. « Ah, je vais essayer. Mais je ne parie pas, avec ma chance, » dit-elle.

Elle se souvient de lui, bien sûr. Reborn est assez inoubliable.

Il se souvient de ses yeux deux jours plus tard.

Tous deux se demandent si c'est une coïncidence.

* * *

Ils se rencontrent une troisième fois à Londres.

Hyacinth fait ses courses, quand elle croise Reborn sortant d'une allée, jetant d'un chiffon taché de sang.

Il sent, faiblement, la poudre et le sang.

Leurs yeux se rencontrent et un monde d'informations défile pendant ce moment.

Elle sait ce qu'il a fait.

Il sait ce qu'elle a déduit.

Hyacinth laisse tomber ses courses avec un petit cri et fuit.

Reborn range son arme et donne la chasse.

S'ensuit un moment de confusion, mais Hyacinth a passé la plus grande partie d'une _année_ à fuir. Peu importe qu'il soit le plus grand tueur à gages, il ne peut pas attraper une personne habituée à courir pour sa vie. Hyacinth a aussi l'avantage de connaître le terrain.

Londres est son terrain de jeu.

Il ne l'attrape pas, et rumine dessus pendant un mois.

Elle se cache, et envisage de devenir ermite pour la vie.

* * *

C'est la quatrième fois qu'ils se rencontrent qu'ils se parlent enfin, et c'est à Rome.

Hyacinth voulait voir le Colisée avant de faire une petite réplique de celui-ci pour l'anniversaire de son filleul.

Reborn, à cause d'un autre travail, bien que celui-ci implique de la récupération plutôt que des morts.

Elle est une touriste et il est un tueur à gages.

Leurs yeux ne se rencontrent pas cette fois, mais il sent son parfum, exactement le même parfum qu'il a chassé sur trois blocs, et instinctivement tend une main pour saisir. Hyacinth sursaute mais elle est prise de toute façon, et après un an tous deux se retrouvent face à face.

« Ahm, » elle glapit. « Bonjour. »

Reborn reconnaît la réaction de son corps. Elle est curieuse, méfiante et un peu attirée. Mais il n'y a aucune crainte.

Comme c'est étrange.

« Mon nom est Reborn, » dit-il doucement.

Elle écarquille les yeux. « Hyacinth. Je m'appelle Hyacinth, » murmure-t-elle.

Elle est curieuse.

Il est perplexe.

* * *

Ils se rencontrent à nouveau, mais ces rencontres ne se terminent plus.

* * *

 **Peut-être que j'étais trop fatigué quand j'ai écrit ça. Ceci est un essai. Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi je pensais.**

 **~Hallen**


	2. Conversations

****_Note de la traductice :_****

 ** **Pour le blabla habituel :** **RIEN ****n'est à moi. Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling** **, Katekyô Hitman Reborn ! appartient à Amano Akira-sensei** **et Red String appartient à Lady Hallen. La seule chose qui m'appartient est cette traduction.** **

**Edit : Un grand merci à Tyneth pour la correction !**

* * *

 **Conversations**

* * *

.

« Que faisiez-vous à Venise ? » demande-t-il.

Hyacinth sourit. « Vacances, » dit-elle. « Généralement, je suis en vacances. »

Quelque chose dans la manière dont elle le dit, lui fait demander : « Et plus particulièrement ? »

« Lire un livre, » est la réponse mutine.

( _La chipie, rit-il._ )

.

.

« Pourquoi jaune ? » demande-t-elle, fixant la bande jaune autour de son fedora.

Reborn hausse un sourcil. « Ça ne me va pas ? » demande-t-il.

Hyacinth a une dizaine de réponses à cela, la plupart d'entre elles sont impertinentes et insolentes. Mais ce serait impoli, alors elle dit, « La plupart des hommes que je connais ne portent pas vraiment de jaune. »

Il se contente de ricaner. « Ces hommes ne sont pas moi. »

( _Vrai, pense-t-elle._ )

.

* * *

.

Les sujets dont ils discutent ne sont pas sérieux, mais la plupart du temps ils testent encore leurs limites. Associer avec Reborn, bien sûr, testerait ces limites jusqu'au bout.

Comme ce genre de conversation :

.

« Je vous ai vu principalement dans différents pays, » remarque Reborn. « Mais où avez-vous été ivre pour la première fois ? »

Hyacinth rougit. « U-Uhm, » bégaie-t-elle pour la première fois en sa présence. « Je n'ai pas encore essayé de me soûler. J'ai toujours été trop occupée pour me soûler. »

Son étonnement est légitime. Elle a vingt ans et n'a encore pas essayé de se soûler.

« Avez-vous seulement déjà essayé de coucher avec quelqu'un ? » demande-t-il, l'étonnement l'emportant sur sa retenue.

Hyacinth rougit tellement violemment qu'elle en fait presque de la vapeur, elle est rouge à ce point. Cela répond également à sa question sans mots.

« _Dios,_ » marmonne-t-il.

.

Mais en réalité leurs sujets sont encore à l'essai, savoir quoi demander et quoi _ne_ _pas_ demander à l'autre.

Par exemple :

.

« Pourquoi aimez-vous le café ? » demande-t-elle pendant l'un de leur de moments les plus calmes.

C'est la mauvaise question à poser.

Reborn ne chante pas les louanges du café, mais ce n'est pas très loin. Il lui faut plus de quinze minutes pour arrêter de parler et lorsqu'il le fait, Hyacinth le regarde avec des yeux ronds.

« C'était juste une question » marmonne-t-elle. « Vous n'aviez pas à me battre le crâne avec le sujet. »

.

* * *

A l'insistance de Reborn, Hyacinth teint ses cheveux en blond.

L'effet est céleste et Hyacinth a le privilège d'assister à un moment rare que personne ne reverrait jamais.

Reborn est sans voix … mais, malheureusement, cela ne dure qu'un moment.

« Avez-vous une robe d'été ? » demande-t-il. « Vous aurez l'air d'une nymphe des bois. »

Hyacinth grogne. « J'aurais l'air ridicule. »

( _Elle finit par porter une robe d'été de toute façon et les cheveux blonds rest_ _ent_ _pendant deux mois._ )

.

* * *

.

Le sujet des rouflaquettes de Reborn fini par surgir.

« Ont-ils toujours été ainsi ? » demande-t-elle.

Il hausse un sourcil dans un mouvement de _Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?_.

En réponse, Hyacinth lève sa main et en saisit un, tirant doucement pour le faire dérouler. Il revient à sa place une fois qu'elle le lâche, ses doigts propres de tout résidu possible de gel pour les cheveux ou de cire coiffante.

« Des cheveux comme ça, c'est pas normal, » marmonne-t-elle.

Reborn se frotte les racines de ses rouflaquettes avec gêne. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle fasse ça. « Ne faites pas ça, » ordonne-t-il.

Hyacinth se contente de lui sourire.

 _(Diablotine, marmonne-t-il.)_

.

* * *

.

En fin du compte, le sujet de l'emploi-profession arrive.

Hyacinth commence parce que la sienne n'est pas si controversé.

 _(Ils le savent tout les deux. Élude, évite et met **ça** en dernier.)_

« Ce que je fais pour vivre ? » marmonne-t-elle sans enthousiasme. « Eh bien, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de travailler parce que mes parents m'ont laissé beaucoup d'argent. J'investis dans un grand nombre de nouvelles entreprises et je récolte les bénéfices. Les gens viennent souvent à moi pour des prêts. »

C'était la version éditée pour dire que la moitié du monde magique venait à elle pour des fonds, remboursait deux fois parce que personne ne souhaitait l'arnaquer, et dans le cas contraire, ils finissaient traqués par ses fans enragés.

Reborn cligne juste des yeux, parce qu'il sait qu'elle est riche, mais l'entendre le confirmer est une autre histoire.

Non pas que cela ait de l'importance pour lui. Si il venait à se retirer du monde de l'assassinat, il pourrait vivre le reste de vie en faisant des folies et avoir toujours assez à dépenser pendant plusieurs autres décennies.

Puis le regard de ses yeux verts s'aiguise et il sait que c'est son tour.

« Je suis un tueur à gages. Tu le sais déjà, » dit-il.

Il n'y a pas d'incertitude dans sa voix. Il respire l'arrogance et la confiance. C'est ce qui le rend dangereux.

 _(Il se dit que ce qu'elle pense n'a pas d'importance.)_

Hyacinth ne hurle pas, pas plus qu 'elle ne fuit. Si elle avait été plus jeune, elle aurait dit que tuer est mal.

Mais elle avait passé un an traquée, et l'autre moitié d'une année à récupérer du traumatisme de voir des amis et des êtres chers mourir. Elle comprend la vengeance et le meurtre, mais il y a des limites qu'elle ne franchirait jamais.

Hyacinth se souvient de Bellatrix Lestrange qui aimait semer la mort. Elle se souvient des larmes de Neville et de son agonie silencieuse.

Alors, elle le regarde, les yeux prudemment vides. « Est-ce que tu aimes ça ? » demande-t-elle.

« C'est un travail, » dit-il avec indifférence. « Je suis juste le meilleur à ça, le plus Grand Tueur à gages du Monde. J'aime le défi. »

Cela en dit plus pour Hyacinth sur le caractère de Reborn que quoi que ce soit d'autre et elle se détend.

.

* * *

.

Après cette conversation, les limites sont poussées encore plus loin, et le jour où Reborn s'incruste dans une des nombreuses vacances de Hyacinth juste pour se reposer un peu, est le jour où elles tombent complètement.

.

 _Mais c'est une autre histoire pour un autre chapitre._

.

* * *

 **J'aime les reviews. *indice* *indice***

 **Fin du manga KHR, fin des livres HP. Alors il est beaucouuup plus âgé qu'elle, mais Hyacinth a toujours été une vieille âme.**

 **Je sais que son nom est bizarre. Je continue d'avoir envie d'écrire Heather au lieu de Hyacinth. J'écris Avalanche depuis si longtemps que lorsque je tape la touche H, il écrit immédiatement Heather.**

 **Et Hyacinth est une fleur.**

 **R & R.**

 **~Hallen**


	3. Communications

****_Note de la traductice :_****

 ** **Pour le blabla habituel :** **RIEN**** ****n'est à moi. Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling** **, Katekyô Hitman Reborn ! appartient à Amano Akira-sensei** **et Red String appartient à Lady Hallen. La seule chose qui m'appartient est cette traduction.****

 **Edit : Un grand merci à Tyneth pour la correction !**

* * *

 **Communications**

* * *

.

Le problème avec Hyacinth, Reborn pense, est qu'elle est difficile à contacter.

Son mécontentement est compréhensible. Il ne peut jamais voir l'insaisissable femme que quand son étrange chance entre en action.

Reborn a dû redéfinir le mot _coïncidence_ quand Hyacinth entre en jeu.

Alors il achète un téléphone et programme son numéro dedans, se promettant de lui donner la prochaine fois qu'il a la chance de la voir.

Cela n'arrive pas avant trois autres mois. Entre temps un hibou au plumage marron le trouve en premier.

.

* * *

.

La technologie a toujours eu des manières étranges de réagir en présences de barrières de protections magiques.

Il allait de soi que quelque chose devait changer si elle voulait garder contact avec Reborn.

Alors elle regarde la paperasse pour son nouvel appartement et se demande si elle n'a pas perdu la tête, en échangeant la Maison Ancestrale des Blacks pour un tout petit appartement.

Hermione le lui hurle de toute façon.

« Tu as perdu la tête ! » dit-elle. « Vraiment ! »

Artémis saute sur un pied, arrangeant une aile avec impatience, le regard perçant observant ses doigts roulant adroitement la lettre destinée à Reborn.

Déménager prendra du temps après tout. Pas besoin de l'inquiéter inutilement.

« Hermione, » soupire Hyacinth. « Tu n'aimes pas ça ? Je me reconnecte avec les 'racines du monde magique'. »

La brunette se renfrogne, mais c'est sans conviction et Hyacinth sait déjà qu'Hermione continuera la dispute simplement parce qu'elle le peut. Hyacinth a déjà gagné de toute façon.

« Et si un sorcier noir te trouve ? » demande-t-elle. « Et tous ces gens qui viennent à toi pour de l'argent ? »

Hyacinth a une réponse pour cela aussi. Elle a passé la nuit entière à discuter avec la Hermione dans sa propre tête.

« Je suis sûre que je peux gérer les sorciers noirs, » répondit-elle. « Et j'embauche quelqu'un pour gérer mes affaires pour moi. Voilà pourquoi ça va prendre des mois. »

 _(Hermione ne cesse pas de râler mais Hyacinth continue de toute manière.)_

.

* * *

.

La chouette prend Reborn par surprise et il lui tire presque dessus. Elle le regarde simplement irritée et roule ses yeux, étirant une patte où une lettre est accrochée – qu'il ne remarque que tardivement.

Le contenu de la lettre n'est qu'un court paragraphe. Il parvient à transmettre l'esprit espiègle de l'auteure et beaucoup d'autres paroles qui ne sont pas écrites.

Reborn sent ses sourcils se hausser en défi.

La rédaction de lettre est peut-être la seule chose dans laquelle Hyacinth le surpasse, et il veut y remédier.

Il n'est pas du genre à ignorer ses défauts après tout. Il ne se contente jamais de rester dans l'ignorance quand une voie d'apprentissage s'ouvre.

« Attend ici, » commande-t-il à Artémis qui patiente.

.

* * *

.

Hyacinth est agréablement surprise que Reborn réponde et est encore plus heureuse quand la correspondance via chouette continue.

Ce sont pour la plupart des phrases courtes, qui sont généralement chargés de sens et font rire Hyacinth et grimacer aussi.

Cela la rend perplexe, après la troisième lettre de réponse. Son travail n'est-il pas du genre à avoir besoin de discrétion ? Elle imagine qu'une chouette fondant régulièrement sur vous avec des messages accroche l'attention.

Elle donne un regard dérouté à Artémis mais la chouette n'a pas de réponse.

.

 _« Hiiiiee ! Reborn, c'est une chouette ! »_

 _« Et alors, Baka-Tsuna ? »_

 _« Whaa- ! Ne tire pas ! »_

.

Pendant ce temps, elle doit faire face à ses deux elfes de maison se disputant à propos de qui ira avec elle dans le petit appartement.

.

* * *

.

Hyacinth embauche une étudiante née-moldu de Beauxbâtons nommé Rachel. Brillante en finances, compte-rendus et mode. Elle est également polie et très, _très_ professionnelle.

« Vous m'enverrez des rapports chaque semaine ? » Demande Hyacinth. « Et me donnerez des propositions de prospectives ? Vraiment, Rachel - »

La belle femme se contente de rouler des yeux. « Oui, madame, » dit-elle.

Rachel comprend que Hyacinth se préoccupe surtout de ses clients et pas de la possibilité que Rachel veuille l'escroquer, alors elle ne lui reproche pas son inquiétude.

Hyacinth est finalement apaisée et elle part emménager dans son nouvel appartement.

Étonnamment, ou pas, Reborn est là pour l'accueillir.

.

* * *

.

Reborn scrute ses affaires alors qu'elle les déballe.

Bon nombres d'entre elles sont des bibelots, des livres et des petites boîtes, dont elle lui refuse le moindre coup d'œil. Cela ne le surprend pas qu'il n'y ait absolument aucun gadget.

Peu importe sa spontanéité, Hyacinth était parfois déconcertée par de simples références de films ou à des gens célèbres.

D'un autre côté, elle semblait avoir grandi dans un environnement très... _sél_ _e_ _ctif_.

.

* * *

.

Le téléphone est reçu sans trop d'histoires.

Hyacinth lève simplement un sourcil.

« Je l'ai acheté avant que ton hibou vienne, » dit Reborn.

Il ne semble pas sur la défensive, mais Hyacinth a appris à ne pas négliger même le plus petit tressautement d'épaule.

Reborn a toujours la main sûre, son visage est impassible et ses yeux difficiles à lire en raison de l'insondable profondeur qui semblait s'y trouver. Pour connaître les émotions de Reborn, il faut regarder ses épaules.

Il est hésitant et se sent maladroit.

Alors elle accepte avec un sourire.

.

* * *

.

Ce n'est pas facile et il y a des moments où Hyacinth à l'envie subite de faire ses valises et de partir, ou même de jeter son téléphone contre le mur.

Mais aussi difficile qu'est Reborn, il le fait d'une telle manière que … _ça en vau_ _t_ _la peine_.

.

 _(Surtout quand il s'incruste dans son appartement à six heures du matin, amenant le **café**.)_

.

* * *

 **Spoilers... beaucoup de personnes demandent des spoilers...**

 **Okaaay, je n'aime pas spoilais les gens, mais si vous insistez vraiment, PM moi ou demandez-moi sur mon tumblr (lien sur mon profil)**

 **Les reviews me donnent une idée de quoi écrire en suite. Rappelez-vous, j'ai écrit ceci après deux heures de sommeil et beaucoup de café. J'ai besoin de plus d'idées les gens.**

 **R & R.  
**

 **~Hallen**


	4. Familiarité

****_Note de la_** ** _traductrice_** ** _:_****

 ** **Après une longue** **absence** **(plus d'un an !), je suis de retour (pour vous jouez un mauvais tour) !****

 ** **Le pourquoi du comment pour cette longue** **absence** **on me demande ? Simple :** **LA VIE !** **(Voilà~ !** **)****

 ** **Sinon, deux choses :****

 **\- Je recherche une bêta-lectrice/un bêta-lecteur pour corriger les fics que je traduis (Faut dire que j'ai plus donner de signe de vie pendant plus d'un an, donc je serais pas étonner qu'elles me fassent la tête (JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE ! ))**

 **\- Est-ce que vous voulez un rythme de parution plus rapide ?**

 **Si oui, y a-t-il des gens intéressaient pour me filer un coup de main ?**

 **Si non, préférez-vous que je me concentre juste sur une (deux grand max) traduction ? Lesquelles dans ce cas ?**

 ** **Pour le blabla habituel :** **RIEN ****n'est à moi. Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling** **, Katekyô Hitman Reborn ! appartient à Amano Akira-sensei** **et Red String appartient à Lady Hallen. La seule chose qui m'appartient est cette traduction.****

* * *

 **Familiarité**

* * *

.

C'est l'odorat qui est le plus facile pour eux deux.

Reborn a chassé Hyacinth grâce à son parfum de lavande et de vanille. Hyacinth est réveillé le matin quand Reborn vient avec l'odeur du café et de la poudre.

Cela est suffisamment significatif que Hyacynth se réveille souvent à l'odeur du café, ne serait-ce que pour s'assurer que Reborn n'a pas le nez dans ses affaires.

.

* * *

.

Il n'y a absolument pas de logique dans l'emploi du temps de Reborn.

Peut-être qu'il boit juste un expresso le matin, ou s'il est suffisamment énervé pour avoir besoin de se détendre.

Mais il ne visite pas Hyacinth à un rythme régulier.

Au lieu de cela, Hyacinth apprit à l'anticiper quand il vient avec une certaine expression sur son visage et elle lui prépare simplement une chaise et un livre, sans poser de questions.

Peu à peu, il se détend et il commence à parler. Hyacinth sourit juste et pose son livre, essayant de boire du thé et échouant parce qu'il l'a remplacé avec du café quand elle ne regardait pas.

Ceci est le motif de la visite de Reborn.

.

* * *

.

Hyacinth ne surprend pas Reborn avec aucun changement dans sa vie quotidienne.

C'est assez simple :

Elle se réveille, mange le petit-déjeuner que Mippy a préparé, lit les rapports que Rachel a envoyés par mail la veille, les tries et puis envoie ses ordres pour lesquels prêts approuver et ceux à abandonner.

Après cela, elle choisit une des nombreuses branches de la magie qu'elle a négligée pour survivre à chaque année à Poudlard. C'est alors un flot continu d'étude jusque dans l'après-midi, où elle s'est inscrite dans une université moldu pour étudier les langues et tout autre chose qui a attrapé son intérêt.

Hyacinth fait alors les courses que Mippy a listées.

C'est simple, un agenda facile. Il n'accueille pas de changements.

Mais Reborn se fait lui-même une place dedans, glissant tellement doucement que soudainement, il y a une heure supplémentaire ou deux chaque jour (sans aucune exception) qui est simplement alloué pour Reborn.

.

* * *

.

Cela lui prend encore quelques mois de faire constamment irruption dans son appartement pour être à l'aise de rester là plus d'une heure.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il goûte ses cookies et lui ordonne d'en préparer plus.

C'est aussi à ce moment-là qu'il se rend compte qu'elle ne répond pas bien aux ordres.

Il sort de sa maison, un peu surpris que cette femme spontanée et facile à vivre ait jeté un livre vers lui.

.

* * *

.

Hyacinth avait vu Reborn dans divers états émotionnels.

Il ne s'exprime pas librement, mais certains gestes de lui, lui diront si c'est le moment de se moquer de lui, ou si c'est le moment de juste garder le silence.

Mais c'est la première fois qu'elle le voit aussi énervé, et c'est _effrayant_. Hyacinth n'aurait pas su quoi faire, mais elle était passé par Draco Malfoy dans une humeur pareille, et la similitude est étonnante.

Alors, elle garde ses distances, parce qu'elle sait qu'il a envie de casser quelque chose. Puis elle lui tend ses assiettes en porcelaine, lui disant 'jette-les avant de faire quelque chose que tu regretteras.'

Étonnamment, il l'écoute et jette, le bruit mélodique et rythmique des assiettes se brisant résonne pour les prochaines heures.

Hyacinth envisage d'ouvrir sa boîte de rechange d'assiette, lorsque le son cesse et qu'elle est prise dans une étreinte chaleureuse et que l'odeur du café et de la poudre à canon l'enveloppe.

« Merci, » murmure-t-il et quelque chose de chaud s'installe dans le creux de sa poitrine.

.

* * *

.

Reborn devint un visiteur encore plus fréquent après cela et Hyacinth sourit juste, même si elle était un peu confuse. N'a-t-il pas un travail ?

Il reste souvent et finalement, la voit faire une nuit blanche afin de survivre l'un des tests les plus ridiculement difficiles que son université lui donne.

Il regarde avec des yeux ronds comment son tempérament se modifie et rit d'elle souvent parce qu'une Hyacinth privé de sommeil résulte d'une Hyacinth sarcastique et irritable.

Après le test, il est là pour l'attraper quand elle trébuche à la porte, l'épuisement donnant à ses pieds la sensation d'être en plomb. Il la met au lit et la couvre avec une couverture.

En sortant, il passe à côté de la table qu'elle appelle son bureau (ce qu'il trouve ridicule, puisque son appartement est tellement petit que la table à manger est littéralement à trois pas), il voit ce qu'elle utilise comme papier et cligne des yeux.

Là, dispersé sur la table et recouvert de notes, se trouve du papier-parchemin.

Il cligne à nouveau des yeux et il rapporte un encrier et une plume au sommet du bureau.

Reborn se demande comment il a manqué cela alors qu'il lui apportait fidèlement son thé et café pendant qu'elle étudiait.

.

* * *

.

Reborn devient familier, suffisamment pour que la magie de Hyacinth réagisse et lui dit souvent quand elle le sent venir.

Cela déroute Reborn quand elle commence à l'anticiper, mais elle hausse l'épaule et lui tend une tasse d'espresso vraiment _divin_. Il oublie sa question à la suite de la très belle tasse de café.

.

 _(Hyacinyth donne un discret pouce levé à l'endroit où Mippy est cachée et l'elfe de maison danse un peu.)_

.

* * *

.

 **Désolé pour le retard. C'était mon bal de fin d'étude vendredi et ma remise de diplôme hier. J'ai eu une tonne d'idées mais aucun moyen pour les taper.**

 **S'il vous plaît R & R.**

 **~Hallen**


End file.
